


Plenty to Drink

by redglares_hot_butt



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Multi, Pee, Watersports, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 18:36:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redglares_hot_butt/pseuds/redglares_hot_butt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Note: Features trolls with nook/bulge xenobiology. And since it's relevant, I'm imagining the urethra as being located on the crotch at the base of the bulge, right above the nook). Aradia and Terezi like having kinky threesomes with Sollux -  and especially when they get to make him slurp down their cum and their pee. This time, Aradia decides to use Sollux as her load gaper before they even get started. When Sollux lets some of her pee spill onto the sheets, Aradia and Terezi decide to punish him by fucking each other, leaving him to watch without touching himself until they're ready to get off in his mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plenty to Drink

"Hey Sollux! It's time for our threesome!" Terezi called out from down the hallway, cackling. 

"Three? Sounds boring. Anyway, I'm coding here," Sollux responded, tapping away furiously at his keyboard and not really paying much attention. 

Before he knew it, though, Terezi had bounded over and spun his chair to face her. She grinned down excitedly at him, wearing just some cute red lingerie. Terezi quickly reached down to grab at Sollux's shirt to pull it up. Sollux responded by reaching up to put a hand on one of her boobs; Terezi giggled and leaned in to kiss him.

After a short but passionate kiss, Terezi pulled back and Sollux let her take off his shirt. She giggled briefly before asking, "So how about that threesome? Or I guess you could call it you, plus your TWO favorite ladies!" 

"Well, you make a convincing case, so I _suppose_ ," Sollux said, standing up. "Do you mind if I get a drink of water first? I'm pretty thirsty here." 

Terezi grinned and cackled, and quickly produced a pair of handcuffs that she affixed to Sollux's hands behind is back. After a few moments she stopped laughing to give a malicious grin and say, "No, I think we'll give you plenty to drink."

_Oh _. It was going to be one of _those_ sorts of threesomes. Well, okay. Sollux didn't mind the idea of sitting back and letting Terezi and Aradia do whatever they wanted with him right now. And he certainly had a thing for swallowing their fluids.__

__Terezi led Sollux back to the bedroom. Aradia was standing there, also in her underwear. She smiled and said cheerfully, "Oh good, you convinced him!" Sollux smiled back, and Aradia walked over to give him a kiss and fumble with his belt and zipper. Before Aradia broke away, Terezi had already reached down to pull his pants and underwear to the ground._ _

__Aradia looked down and giggled, and gently stroked Sollux's bulge. Her touch felt nice, though he wasn't particularly aroused yet. He then felt Terezi reach her hand between his legs and poke at his nook._ _

__"He's bone dry down here," Terezi announced with a cackle. "We'll have to do something about that!"_ _

__"Yes, we will!" Aradia said excitedly. She then smiled sweetly, and continued, "Oh, Sollux? I kind of really have to piss. Do you mind?"_ _

__"Nope, he doesn't!" Terezi answered for Sollux, while pulling him backwards towards the bed. "He even told me he was thirsty!"_ _

__"Oh. Well then, I'll have to fix that," Aradia said with a sly smile. Terezi pushed Sollux down on the bed. His handcuffed hands were trapped behind his back, and he squirmed around to get them to be at least moderately comfortable._ _

__Sollux didn't have too long to adjust himself, though, before Aradia straddled his face. She pulled her panties to the side and pressed herself down against his mouth, with the base of her bulge against his upper lip and the outer part of her nook against the lower one. With a sigh, she started to relieve herself, and her urine flowed into Sollux's mouth._ _

__Sollux puckered his lips up against Aradia's genitals and began to suck down her pee. It tasted a bit acrid, but it was a familiar flavor, and one that Sollux had come to enjoy. Aradia quickly started pissing at full stream, and Sollux tried to slurp and gag down the liquid to keep up with her. It worked at first, but the force of her stream was too much for him. Sollux coughed and gagged and spat out a mouthful of her red urine, which sprayed over his face and her crotch before running down to the sheets below them._ _

__"Aww, Sollux! That's not how a proper load gaper works!" Aradia said with a grumble. She kept pissing at full force, though, and it streamed down Sollux's face for a moment before he could place his lips on her again and start slurping._ _

__Aradia kept peeing for what seemed like forever - she hadn't been kidding about really having to go. Sollux got most of it down, but still had to close his lips briefly from time to time, and allow Aradia's pee to cascade down his face for a moment. Aradia whimpered unhappily each time he did, but made no effort to slow down. And damn, she could piss forcefully when she wanted to._ _

__Finally, Aradia's bladder did empty, and she climbed off of Sollux's face and replaced her panties. Droplets of her pee dotted her legs and glistened a bit as she moved. Sollux's face felt thoroughly drenched, and his head was laying on a large damp spot. He felt a bit out of breath too. But _god damn _that had been hot.___ _

____"Oh, well that feels much better!" Aradia said, as cheerfully as ever. "Though Terezi, I'm afraid our toilet isn't quite working properly."_ _ _ _

____"Yes, that is not good," Terezi said, scrunching her face into an exaggerated frown from her position by his feet. Sollux then felt Terezi pushing his legs apart. She poked a finger along his nook, which was now quite damp. And she pulled up his bulge and licked along the length of it, sending a shiver down Sollux's spine._ _ _ _

____"Well at least he seems to be enjoying himself!" Terezi said with a giggle. She then turned to face him, with the usual diabolical grin across her face. "But if he's going to let your piss get all over my sheets, I think he needs some punishment. So Sollux: Aradia and I are going to fuck, and you better shut up and watch us and not rub yourself one bit. Keep your legs nice and far apart like this. Aradia and I will take care of you when you're good and ready."_ _ _ _

____Terezi then turned away, and scampered across the bed to meet up with Aradia. The two of them knelt on the bed close to each other and embraced closely. They paused a moment to smile at each other, before beginning to kiss._ _ _ _

____Aradia and Terezi kissed passionately for quite some time. Sollux couldn't see what was going on in their mouths, but from his own experiences he was certain that Terezi was being aggressive with her tongue. After a while, Aradia's hand slipped downward and cupped one of Terezi's buttcheeks. Terezi responded by sliding her own hand down the back of Aradia's panties a bit. Sollux wished he could reach over and cop a feel, too. But his hands were stuck firmly behind his back._ _ _ _

____After a while, Aradia and Terezi broke their kiss. Aradia turned to Sollux for a moment to wink at him. Sollux watched as Terezi pulled her hand off of Aradia's butt and slipped it between Aradia's thighs. Aradia gasped and looked back at Terezi before placing her own hand so that it pressed right against the base of Terezi's bulge and the outside of her nook. The two of them resumed kissing, and started slowly rubbing each other through their panties._ _ _ _

____Sollux continued watching, though there wasn't all that much to see from this angle. Terezi and Aradia sure seemed to be taking their time. Finally, Terezi moved her hands up Aradia's back to undo her bra. The two girls finally broke their kiss, and Terezi pulled off Aradia's bra. She then leaned down to Aradia's exposed boobs, and started licking around one of her nipples. Aradia moaned and shifted a bit, and Sollux could see Terezi's hand slide under her crotch. It looked like Terezi slid a few fingers into Aradia's nook, but it was hard to tell from Sollux's viewpoint._ _ _ _

____Aradia moaned a bit, and Terezi kept up whatever she was doing. Sollux grumbled a bit. He was already fully aroused, but the two of them were going pretty slowly, and not even giving him much of a show. He desperately wished that he could join in right about now, but Terezi certainly wouldn't be happy if he did._ _ _ _

____Finally, Aradia reached behind Terezi to remove her bra. Terezi pulled away from Aradia's body and out of her bra in one motion, with a loud cackle. Aradia giggled a bit in response before leaning down to nuzzle her face against Terezi's breasts. She then reached down to Terezi's panties, and pulled them aside so that Terezi's bulge flopped out. Terezi giggled a bit and wiggled her bulge eagerly, and Aradia responded by grabbing at the tentacle and stroking it a bit. Terezi groaned from the sudden stimulation, and Sollux watched as her bulge writhed and flailed around against Aradia's hand._ _ _ _

____Sollux groaned and wriggled around his own bulge in the air a bit. He was pretty worked up now, and was aching for someone to grab his bulge and finger his dripping nook. But his two fuckbuddies were taking their sweet time with each other._ _ _ _

____"Geez, Sollux, be patient! We'll get to you soon! And remember, no trying to get yourself off," Aradia said with a giggle, having either heard his groans or noticed his state of arousal. She then closed her eyes again and went back to wrestling Terezi's bulge with her hand._ _ _ _

____Terezi moaned and shivered, appearing to really like what Aradia was doing. A short while later, Aradia slipped her other hand around Terezi's butt and tugged at her panties. Terezi was glad to shift a bit to help with that, and a moment later her underwear was off and Aradia had dove down between Terezi's legs. Sollux had a perfect view to watch Aradia run her tongue down from the tip of Terezi's bulge to the base, and then start to lick at her nook._ _ _ _

____Terezi quickly put her hands on the back of Aradia's head to hold her close. Sollux couldn't see what exactly Aradia was doing any more, but from Terezi's reactions it was something really, really good. Terezi groaned and whimpered from Aradia's stimulation. Finally she pushed away, and between heavy breaths said, "Let me do a bit for you, then let's fuck."_ _ _ _

____Aradia rolled over onto her back with a smile and pulled at the sides of her panties. Terezi bounded her naked body across the bed to pull off Aradia's underwear and land between her legs. She proceeded to stick her tongue out and drag it from the bottom of Aradia's nook to the tip of her bulge. Aradia sighed contentedly, and Terezi licked up and down her bulge repeatedly as Aradia wiggled it against Terezi's face._ _ _ _

____Sollux shifted around, uncomfortably desperate for someone to help with his own arousal. But he couldn't do anything but watch. Terezi was gently rubbing at her own bulge and nook with one hand as she fellated Aradia's bulge and stroked it with the other hand. Eventually, she brought the tip of Aradia's bulge into her mouth and began to run her lips up and down it. After a bit more stimulation, Aradia announced that she was ready to fuck._ _ _ _

____Aradia quickly sat up, and Terezi straddled her hips. Sollux watched as they gently slid their bulges past each other and into each others' nooks. They both groaned from the simultaneous stimulation as they wiggled their bulges in deeper and brought their crotches up against each other. They embraced tightly and kissed, then started to rock back and forth as they fucked each other._ _ _ _

____Sollux moaned as he watched Terezi and Aradia kiss passionately and shift their bodies against each other. He couldn't see much of their genitals anymore, but he could imagine well enough. Sollux knew what it felt like to poke his bulge into someone else's nook and thrust and wiggle it around, and receive stimulation from all sides. And he knew what it felt like to have someone else's bulge in his nook, filling him up and stimulating him as it pressed around in all directions. Doing both at once was an incredible feeling, and thinking about it was almost unbearable in his state of arousal._ _ _ _

____Aradia and Terezi kept up what they were doing a little while longer. The undignified noises they were both emitting made it clear that it was having the intended effect. Finally, Terezi pulled away and said breathlessly, "I'm gonna cum soon..."_ _ _ _

____And with that, Terezi and Aradia pulled away from each other, and Terezi bounded over to straddle Sollux's face. She pressed her nook down against Sollux's mouth. Her bulge, damp with Aradia's fluids, flopped down over his nose and forehead. Sollux opened his mouth and took a tentative lick into Terezi's nook. It was positively drenched, and she shuddered from his tongue._ _ _ _

____A moment later, Aradia came over and sat down behind Sollux's head. She moved up as close as possible and wrapped her arms around Terezi. Sollux was pretty sure that the two of them began to kiss again, but his view was blocked by the pleasant sight of their breasts pressed against each other. What Sollux could see clearly, though, was that Aradia slid her bulge against Terezi's, and the two tentacles coiled around each other for mutual stimulation._ _ _ _

____Sollux watched as the girls' tentabulges writhed around against each other right above his eyes. He began to vigorously lick at Terezi's nook, circling his tongue around the outside and against the base of her bulge, and occasionally poking inside as far as he could reach. Terezi apparently enjoyed it, and settled down a bit lower so that she could rub her nook lips against Sollux's face by rocking her hips back and forth. Sollux let her do this, and focused on poking his tongue around inside her nook._ _ _ _

____Terezi moaned, and Sollux felt a sizable drop of her genetic material slide into his mouth. He swallowed it eagerly, and smiled to himself as he picked up the pace of his licking to tease the rest out. Aradia apparently also got the message that Terezi was about to orgasm, since she reached down a hand to rub at the base of Terezi's bulge while her own bulge wrapped around the tip._ _ _ _

____All of this had its intended effect, and a few moments later Terezi started to come with an exaggerated sigh of pleasure. A spurt of genetic material slid down her nook and into Sollux's mouth, followed by more. Sollux slurped it down as it came out, continuing to lick as much as he could. Terezi's orgasm lasted for quite a while, but Sollux managed to gulp down every last drop of her genetic material. After failing to swallow all of Aradia's piss earlier, he had been determined to get it right this time._ _ _ _

____Finally, Terezi finished, and pulled herself away from Aradia. She stayed put over Sollux's face, though, and let her bulge flop down across his forehead again. She then giggled and said, "Ahh, that was great. You did a good job, Sollux."_ _ _ _

____"Oh yes, it sounds like it was!" Aradia said as enthusiastically as ever, though her arousal was clear from her voice. "My turn now, I guess! God, I'm really horny."_ _ _ _

____Terezi just cackled and shifted her weight down a bit more onto Sollux's face. "In just a moment! I gotta take a leak first." And then she giggled, and a warm stream of pee started to trickle out into Sollux's mouth. Without much other choice, Sollux put his lips against the skin between Terezi's bulge and nook and started to gulp down the piss as it flowed out. Terezi was urinating at a fairly slow rate, so he didn't have much trouble swallowing it all._ _ _ _

____It took a moment for Aradia to realize what Terezi was doing, but a moment later she whimpered, "Tereziii! I'm really horny, couldn't it have waited? Or couldn't you have done it earlier like me?"_ _ _ _

____"But I like to pee right after sex! And I really had to go. Don't worry, you'll get Sollux's mouth for yourself soon enough."_ _ _ _

____Sollux fantasized that maybe Aradia would decide to fuck him instead. His bulge and nook ached at the thought of her coming over to get herself off with them. And damn, Terezi coming into his mouth and then pissing was _really hot_. Sollux was pretty sure that he could get off with just a touch at this point._ _ _ _

____However, Terezi seemed to have other plans. She reached down to gently finger Aradia's nook, and Aradia gasped and coiled her bulge around Terezi's wrist. And then suddenly Terezi's piss stream came out at full blast, as if to punish him for the thoughts he had just had. Sollux gagged a bit from the sudden spurt, his mouth quickly filled up with pee before he was able to start swallowing again. He choked it down, and was relieved to find that Terezi returned to peeing fairly leisurely a moment later._ _ _ _

____Aradia moaned unhappily from time to time as Terezi teased at her nook, while Sollux continue to drink down her pee. Finally, Terezi's bladder emptied, and a moment later she pulled herself off of Sollux's face. With a happy cackle she backed up and sat her butt down on Sollux's chest, and then declared, "All yours!"_ _ _ _

____Aradia almost jumped to spin herself around and straddle Sollux's face like Terezi had been doing a moment before. Sollux craned his neck up to lick at her nook as soon as it was within reach, and Terezi reached a hand around to jerk off Aradia's bulge. Aradia whimpered and moaned, and she'd barely had time to settle down comfortably over Sollux's face before their efforts brought her over the edge._ _ _ _

____"Ohhhh!" Aradia screamed out, as her genetic material started to pour from her nook and into Sollux's mouth. She came a lot more forcefully than Terezi had, and a bit of the liquid spilled out onto Sollux's cheeks. But he got the rest down, and the same with the next few spurts that poured from her nook. And after that, a bit more flowed out but he could easily swallow it._ _ _ _

____After she finished her orgasm, Aradia sighed contentedly and rolled over onto the bed next to Sollux. Terezi followed eagerly and threw herself at Aradia for some post-orgasm kissing and cuddling._ _ _ _

____Sollux breathed a sigh of relief, and lay back a moment to take stock of his situation. His mouth was pretty tired from all of the licking and swallowing, actually. And his stomach felt a bit uncomfortably full from all of Aradia's and Terezi's fluids that he'd just chugged down, which made him feel a bit queasy. But most pressing was his uncomfortable level of arousal. His bulge and nook ached to be stimulated so that he could release his own genetic material. And now he didn't even have either of his friends' nooks over his face to give him something else to focus on._ _ _ _

____"Come on guys, can you get me off now?" Sollux asked, feeling unable to wait any longer. Terezi frowned at him for daring to interrupt them, but Aradia smiled and pulled away from Terezi to move towards him._ _ _ _

____"Oh, yes, of course! You did a very good job with us, I think," Aradia said enthusiastically, straddling Sollux's torso. He eagerly pointed the tip of his bulge towards her nook, and with a giggle Aradia guided herself down on top of it. At the same time, Terezi scrambled over between Sollux's legs, and he could feel her bulge starting to poke into his own nook. Sollux closed his eyes and moaned happily as the two of them settled in to fuck him. He _really_ needed this._ _ _ _


End file.
